


Mirror Mirror

by Its_Always_1895



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19513555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Always_1895/pseuds/Its_Always_1895
Summary: A poem from Mirror's POV





	Mirror Mirror

"Mirror, Mirror, lie to me,

Show me what I want to see."

Do you remember me, from Snow White?

A mirror with dangerous sight.

I am often cast to the side,

The looking glass that cannot lie.

Often times 'tis the queen in center stage,

The wicked witch, beauty's slave.

Else it's the girl, the innocent child,

Pure and good, kind and mild.

Maybe the dwarfs, seven strong,

Whistling and working to their miner's song.

Rarely, it'll be the prince, handsome and brave,

Searching for a worthy maiden to save.

But never I, the one who started it all,

From the rise of vanity, to the wedding ball.

But here comes my new owner, what will he say?

What need has he of a seer today?

"Mirror, Mirror, help me see,

Show me who I ought to be."


End file.
